


All this Love

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Poly!Queen Week 2019 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Baby Animals, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Ridge Farm, Stray Animals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian finds a litter of kittens under the porch, so of course they want to keep them





	All this Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kick-off for poly!Queen week, hell yeah

“Brian!”

The shout makes him jump and smack his head against one of the support beams under the porch.

“What?” He hisses.

A hand is laid on his ankle, “what are you doing, darling?”

“I think a mom cat gave birth, but she hasn’t been around in a few days.”

“Poor things.”

Brian kicks out with his leg, Freddie groans but then he hears the noise again. A tiny mewl. He pulls himself further into the porch, ignoring Freddie’s “be careful.”

There is enough of the gap in the wood that sunlight lights up the crawlspace. He sees three tiny kittens, eyes not open yet – ah there’s four. Brian grips the nearest one, it wiggles but doesn’t fight him. The second one doesn’t either.

“Fred, I’m going to hand them back to you.”

“Okay.”

It takes some maneuvering but the kittens are safe with Freddie. Brian crawls in deeper to grab the last two. One mews but the other is alarmingly still. He feels its tiny chest expanding.

Brian shimmies out with his prizes. Freddie is holding his two close to his chest.

“You have cobwebs in your hair, dear.”

“Ah, well.”

He glances down at the kittens in his palms. They’re wiggling but not well, the fourth one he grabbed must be the runt.

“We’ve got to get them warm and fed,” Freddie clicks his tongue.

“They can’t eat solid food.”

Brian is worried about the tiny creatures in his arm, he doesn’t want them to die. They’re already growing on him.

“Milk will do until we get formula from the vet.”

“Formula?”

Freddie strides away and Brian struggles to keep up with him. He’s moving with more purpose than he does on stage.

“Have you done this before?”

“All the time. Mom always made me find homes for them once they were old enough,” Freddie smiles.

Brian’s surprised that Freddie is talking about his past so freely, “mine always made me take and leave them at the vet.”

“They would have loved you.”

They enter the kitchen with them. Freddie hands the kittens to him before strutting off.

“Where is Roger’s – Ahah! Brimi can you grab a towel?”

Brian maneuvers the kittens to grab one of the dishtowels, it’s still damp from breakfast but he’s sure that it won’t cause any harm.

Freddie sets the box holding Roger’s car magazines on the table. The magazines are dropped on the counter and Freddie lays the towel down in the bottom of the box. Brian moves next to him Freddie takes them and sets them into the box.

They wiggle around and form a kitten mass.

“Alright, love, have you ever bottle-fed using a towel?”

* * *

“The cats aren’t coming with us. We don’t have the space.”

Brian frowns. They’re leaving Ridge farm for good, why wouldn’t they take the cats with them?

Roger eyes the kitten slowly climbing up his jeans. Tom-Tom, the runt grew out to be a fluffy black cat, had destroyed one of Roger’s skins and enjoys reminding them that he still has those same nails.

“Seriously, you want to bring them to London?”

He pulls at Tom-Tom’s scruff but the kitten holds fast.

“They’re our babies!” Freddie gasps.

Brian hugs Gibbous to his chest. The gray kitten squeaks before attempting to burrow into Brian’s hair. He had grown attached to them the second he pulled the from the porch, he doesn’t know what to do without them. Roger finally manages to detach Tom-Tom from his leg and holds him out.

Tom-Tom bats at Roger’s nose.

John glances at Roger who appears to be swapping sides. Sponge, the yellow of her namesake, sits on top of John’s head. _He must be arguing for argument’s sake, _Brian thinks.

“John, do you really want to leave Sponge behind?”

Brian laughs at how Freddie’s lips curl at that name. He practically never calls their cats the proper names. William, who is a pretty white kitten, meows in agreement.

“Think about how sad you’ll make Brian. These are our children.”

Sponge slips and John catches her before she can claw his head. Brian narrows his eyes at being used in Freddie’s game.

“Oh?” John raises an eyebrow.

Brian settles Gibbous on his shoulder and makes sad eyes at John.

“We don’t have the money,” Roger frowns.

“In a few months we will.”

John tilts his head, “will we?”

“This album, it’s going to sell. Then we’ll have really made it. Or rather we’ll have the money to back it up.”

Brian grins, “yeah?”

“Of course,” Freddie sniffs.

“I’ll just be happy to sleep in the same bed as you three again,” John grins.

“I’ll say.”

“I miss our bed,” Roger says.

Tom-Tom bats at Roger’s nose again. This time it connects. Brian snorts. Roger sits the kitten down, he quickly attacks John’s shoelaces. John crouches and puts Sponge down as well.

“We’ll have to share it now.”

“Oh no, we aren’t having them in there,” Roger says, “what if they… walk in on us have sex?”

They laugh at Roger who shakes his head, “Do you want Gibbous pouncing on Brian’s hair while you’ve got his legs over your shoulders?”

“Fair point.”

Brian blushes.

“You can’t kick them out!” Freddie cries, “wait, does this mean we’re keeping them?”

Roger and John nod. Freddie kisses both in excitement. Brian leans down for his kiss. Gibbous wiggles around and he grabs her before she tries to jump to the ground. Freddie places William on the ground.

“Now that they are busy, what do you say about christening the last room in the farmhouse?”

Freddie smirks. John licks his lips as Brian is dragged down by Roger for another kiss. Meanwhile, the kittens wrestle with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below! Or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
